tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darley Dale Festival of Transport
The Darley Dale Festival of Transport or Darley Dale Rally is held each year in September on a site near the Peak Rail Station in Darley Dale, Derbyshire. Event history The Event is run by the Matlock and District Mencap Society ( a registered charity) as a Fund raiser. The event raises funds for local charities in the Darley Dale area. including, The Cobalt Appeal fund - Breast Cancer, Diabetes UK, and the County Air Ambulance Trust. 2009 Event NOTE Lists under construction and/or awaiting image upload The 2009 event is billed as the 12th but the 11th in 2008 was cancelled ! Exhibit classes features amongst other items; ;Steam engines * One full size Steam engine a Fowler Showman's conversion called Lady Mary was present, with a number of Miniature Steam engines. The main attractions being; * Vintage & Classic Cars * Commercial vehicles * Tractors * Military vehicles * Stationary Engines With a selection of; * Fairground rides & Stalls * Collectable Models & Collectables * Local Club stands * Craft tent * Trade stalls * Etc. 2009 Steam engines Tractors A selection of about 60 tractors were listed but not all were present. :Table to follow. * Allis-Chalmers * BMB President * BMC Mini tractor * Case IH * David Brown ** David Brown VAK1C ** David Brown 850 Implematic ** David Brown 900 ** David Brown 950 * Ferguson TE20 * 2 Field Marshall * Ford-Ferguson * Ford ** Fordson Model F ** Fordson Dexta ** Fordson Majors * International Harvester ** International Harvester Cadet ** International A * Massey Ferguson ** Massey-Ferguson 35 ** MF 35x * Nuffield ** Nuffield Universal 4 ** Nuffield 4/25 ** Nuffield 4/65 ** Nuffield 10/60 * Oliver 70 * Trantor SII * Villiers / Wrigley Motor cart * Winget / Stevens and England Shunter Cars and Motorcycles A few of the classic cars are listed here; - (please expand the list with any photos you took) :List to be updated (guide listed over 200) * Aston Martin * Austin ** Austin 7 * Babcock Electric Carriage Company - cira 1900 Electric car. * Delage DG75 - FLX 199 * Ford Cars ** Lotus Cortina - RWP 366F ** Ford Corsair - Farnham Estate - JFH 331D * Gilbern - Former Welsh manufacturer * Hilman * Hunter * Jaguar ** Jaguar ? Type ** Jaguar E Type * Jensen ** Jensen 541 ** Jensen Healey ** Jensen Intercepter * Jowett ** Jowett Javelin ** Jowett Jupiter * Plymouth P& 1939 (USA) - DSL 471 * Rambler Rebel 1967 (USA) - SLR 45F * Rover ** Rover 6 - HKC 948 * Sunbeam Rapier * Triumph TR7 ;Motorcycles Nearly 60 were listed in the guide. (No photos taken) Commercial & Military vehicles :This list is incomplete & based on other events at this time (table to add) A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; * AEC ** AEC Mandator ** AEC Matador ** AEC Militant * Albion Motors Flatbed * Austin ** Austin K2, ** Austin K9 and ** Austin Champ * Bean Cars * Bedford Vehicles ** Bedford M, ** Green Goddess, ** Bedford O * Bristol artic * DAF * Diamond T * ERF A series * Foden * Ford Willys GPW (Jeep) & Willys MB * Humber Pig * Land Rover ** Land Rover 101 Forward Control ** Land Rover Series 1 ** Morris Commercials LC5 * Scammell ** Scammell Crusader ** Scammell Contractor ** Scammell Explorer ** Scammell Highwayman ** Scammell Pioneer ** Scammell Showtractor * Volvo Truck ** Volvo F10 ** Volvo F86 and Craven Tasker trailer ** Volvo N12 *(photos to follow later) And a few others trucks besides. ;Military vehicles * Land Rovers ** 10 FG 57 and others in a Desert group Diorama. ** 10 FG 31 * Austin K5 XSU 529 formerly (96 BN 01) * USA truck YSV 1?1 * Commer ? 05 EM 51 * Thornycroft ? KSU 151 * Bedford RL 52 EL 20 * Scammell Explorer SFX 435 (ex 255 XUL) * Scammell Explorer (no reg shown) * Scammell Explorer ASJ 355 - of Natt.O * Scammell Contractor LVS 414 * Willys Jeep ESL 565 * 6x4 (unknown make) radio / command truck RSJ 413 * 6x6 GMC ? Truck MSL 861 * Volvo TGB 1111 - ADD 5375 - ex swedish army anti-tank vehicle * Scammell Crusader OFX 419P Tractor unit (Ballast tractor conversion) * Bedford RL SFX 302 * Land Rover 110 MYK 329X * Radio display on a trailer * AEC Matador 6x6 USU 786 mobile Command post * Thornycroft mobile comunications unit SSY 349 * Dodge ? ton truck EAS 359 * Scammell Explorer YVS 459 and mobile command post * Green Goddess RGC 819 - Fire pump Stationary Engines A selection of stationary engines were being demonstrated with a few rare or unusual models including examples from (usual problem of no info or guide no with most applied = No photo taken); * Fairbanks-Morse * Fowler * Hornsby-Ackroyd Safety Oil Engine * International * Jumbo * Norman * Stuart ;The more usual makes presented included; * Amanco * Bamford * Blackstone * Crossley * JAP * Lister * Nelson Brothers Co. * Petter * Ruston * Villiers * Wolseley Past events Please add details of any participants at past events. See also * Shows and Meets - past and future events guide * Collections - peoples 'private' collections which are exhibited at shows * Clubs Listing - Directory of clubs & groups - Please add your group if missing or help expand your clubs own page's details. References / sources * Show guide * Photos from the event and info boards at the show External links * Event Official web site Category:Events in Derbyshire Category:Darley Dale Festival of Transport Category:Events founded in 1998 Category:No Infobox Category:Charity events